


Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [27]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Renee’s mom watches the kids so Dean and Renee can go out on a date





	

Renee wrinkles her nose when she hears her Mom call up that she’s here.  She knows that she shouldn’t worry, after all Carol raised three kids of her own.  But Hagen and Harlow aren’t Carol’s kids; they’re hers.  She knows she’s being ridiculous.

 

“Get a grip, Renee,” she mutters as she makes her way downstairs.  “Hi, Mom.”  She smiles as she hugs the older woman.

 

“Hi there.”

 

“You’re sure you don’t mind watching them?”

 

“Renee, when was the last time you and Dean went out on a date?”

 

Renee frowns as she tries to remember.  “Probably before the girls were born.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“They’re excited to spend the evening with you.  They’ve been asking when you were coming since they woke up.”

 

“Good.  So where are they?  And where’s your husband?”

 

“They went to the store.  Last minute things the girls wanted to make dinner with you.  And apparently Dean wanted to give me some alone time to get ready.  Which has been nice.  It’s weird the house being so quiet.  Come on up while I make my final decision on a dress.”

 

“In other words, you need Mom to make the final decision?”

 

“Yes, naturally.”

 

Renee holds up the two dresses that she had narrowed it down to; a red spaghetti strap dress the stops just above her knees and a mostly classic black cocktail dress which has two red stripes wrapped around at the bottom.  She sees the smile on her Mom’s face and wrinkles her nose.  “What?” she asks.

 

“You’re going to make him swallow his tongue.”

 

“Mom!”  Renee can’t help but laugh a little.  “Which do you think?”

 

“The black one.  Are you sure you don’t want me to take the kids back to our place?  That way you and Dean can have the whole night?”

 

“Mom!”  Renee shakes her head as she walks into the bathroom to change into the dress.  “I do not want you to think of my sex life.”

 

“What sex life?  And don’t Mom me on that one.  I had little kids running around at one point.”

 

Renee walks out of the bathroom and turns.  “Can you zip me?”

 

They are walking downstairs when Dean and the girls walk in.  Dean stops when he sees Renee, nearly dropping the bags he has.

 

“Wow,” he says.

 

Carol laughs as she takes the bags from him.  “Come on, girls.  Let’s bring this stuff into the kitchen.”

 

Renee blushes when she realizes that Dean is still staring at her.  “Dean,” she says.

 

“You look amazing,” he says.  “I mean…”  He clears his throat.  “You always do, but… wow.  You’re beautiful.”

 

“Thank you.”  She rests a hand his chest when he approaches her.  “You’re not so bad yourself.”

 

He smirks.  “Are you ready?”

 

“Yes.”

 

After they say their goodbyes, Dean and Renee walk out to the car.  Renee smiles when Dean opens the door for her.  “Thank you,” she says as she slides in.  She watches him walk around and climb into the driver’s seat.

 

“Do we remember how to have dinner with the girls?” Dean asks.

 

Renee giggles.  “I don’t think so.”  She smiles at him.  “Hopefully it’ll come back to us.”

 

“And you’ll actually get to eat your food when it’s warm.”

 

“Yes, that’ll definitely be nice.”

 

Renee slides her arm through Dean’s as they walk into the restaurant.  She can’t remember the last time they were at a restaurant like this?  Since the girls were born they’ve gone to family friendly places.  Not that she’d change having them.  Hagen and Harlow are her world.  It’s just nice to have an evening with Dean.

 

Dinner goes smoothly.  They spend the time talking about things that they haven’t talked about in ages.  For the first time since the girls were born they talked about all the things they had planned on doing over the years.  Plans changed when Renee got pregnant; but the change was good.  Now they were able to do things that included Hagen and Harlow.

 

Dean reaches over and takes Renee’s hand as they walk out of the restaurant.  “How about we go for a walk?” he asks.

 

Renee rests her free hand on his forearm and smiles.  “That sounds perfect.”

 

When they stop a short time later, Renee can’t help but smile up at Dean.  She knows exactly where they are.  “You had this planned,” she says.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dean responds.

 

“Do you know where we are?”

 

“This is where I asked you to marry me.”  Dean slides his arms around Renee’s waist when she turns toward him.  “I still remember the look on your face.”

 

She rests her hands on his chest.  “I was shocked.”

 

“You thought I was joking.  You even told me you hated me for making you think I was serious.”

 

“Then you pulled the ring out.”  She looks at her left hand, her smile widening at the sight of her rings.

 

“And then you started crying.”

 

“You weren’t far behind me after I said yes.”

 

“Bull shit.”  He smiles before he leans down and kisses her softly.  “You’ve made me a better man.”

 

“You’ve made me a better woman.”   She pulls him down for another kiss.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you more.”

 

“Right.”

 

Dean and Renee walk into the living room after they get home to find Carol sitting on the couch.  “Hey,” Dean says. 

 

“Hi there,” Carol says with a smile.  “You two look like you had a good time.”

 

“We did,” Renee responds.  “How were the girls?”

 

“Angels like always.”

 

“If you say so.”  Renee hugs Carol when she steps over.  “Thank you again for watching them.”

 

“You’re welcome.  I’m happy to do it.  The girls are in bed.  They still expect you two to say goodnight though.  Now, I think I’ll head out and go to bed myself.”

 

“Let us know when you get home,” Dean says.

 

“Of course.”

 

Dean locks the door after watching Carol pull out of the driveway.  He shuts the lights off and follows Renee upstairs.  “Think they’re actually asleep?” he asks.

 

“Harlow, yes.  Hagen’s too much like her Daddy.”  Renee smiles back at him.  “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

**THE END**


End file.
